Top 10 Best Things About The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
By Element Knight 375 Hey people, it's time for a Top 10 list! Now, as you know, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword was released in late 2011, and since then, there's been a lot of back-and-forth debate on whether or not it's a good Zelda game or even a good game at all. As for myself, I believe that Skyward Sword is a fantastic game in both ways, so in order to show some reasons why it should get respect, I give you my Top 10 Best Things About Skyward Sword! To be sure, this is my own personal list, so if you think my ranking is wrong, or even think that the game is bad, that's fine. Just don't criticize me for my own opinion. That's punkish. Anyway, without further ado, here's the list! '#10: Simply dashing!' To agree with many others, I think that the addition of the dash mechanic in this game was actually a huge help. In all other Zelda games, you were just stuck moving at a regular run or just rolling like a madman to get from point A to point B, which while it lent to the feel of the game, felt like a chore if done too often. In this game, though, you can now just hold down A to dash and use that state to do other things, like roll and scale. In fact, there were lots of places where it was completely necessary to dash in order to progress through the level, plus some where it was a major help. So you're probably wondering, then, why this wonderful function was #10 on my list of the best things. The answer is simple: since this was the first time there was dashing in a Zelda game, there were the predictable flaws with it. The major one was that it ran out far too quickly, and the second was that for some reason, if you used the dash for a split second, even when Link is inside, at which point he just moves at a jog, Link starts breathing heavily, which made me start to feel lightheaded after too long. I think the better timing for this would be once the meter was only about 3/4 full. Another complaint I had with this feature has to do with the aforementioned fact that it was a necessary function to get through certain puzzles; it seemed to me like this necessity was emphasizing its addition a bit too much, when it should have remained a nifty little talking point. Still, this was a brilliant concept to incorporate, and I give kudos to the designers for doing so. '#9: Amazing graphics' After playing Twilight Princess, I think we can all agree that one of the foremost things we expected from the next title was truly remarkable graphics that would improve on what had already been done. While I don't think that Skyward Sword's'' ''graphics were quite as good as its predecessors, I definitely think that considering its contemporaries, they were pretty darn fantastic. The character design and shading for the game were of exactly the right amounts to give it a bright, impressionistic feel, and all the different overworlds were depicted in all their glory. Truly, Skyward Sword's appearance lives up to what came before. '#8: ''The Crimson Loftwing' Plenty of people have said that they miss riding Link's famed steed Epona in this new adventure. Originally, I was one of those people as well, but once I got used to the plot of the game and got used to flying with the Loftwing, it actually became my favorite of the two. You can really feel as much of a connection between Link and his Loftwing as between Link and Epona, and not only that, but flying with the Loftwing is just as thrilling an experience, even more thrilling for me than riding Epona, since it had so much more realism to it. My only wish is that the Loftwing actually had a name, instead of just being "Your Loftwing" the entire game. Despite this, it makes up for that flaw with the fun of zooming through the sky at a massive speed. '#7: The Sky! As some of you know, my favorite natural element is the sky, so an overworld that is built around it is something that really appeals to me and it reminds me why I love the sky so much. In addition, I like the amount of secrets you can find by flying around, be it a new Goddess Chest, or just a new building or mini-game, you can always look forward to some new content that culminates in getting every single overworld secret, which makes exploration rewarding throughout the entire game. So epic. #6: Level design' Even after so little time, the levels making up the Surface in ''Skyward Sword (you know, like the Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, etc.) have become some of my favorites in the entire Zelda series, dungeons included. It's not just because they all look great, which they still do, but because they strike a, dare I say it, flawless balance between difficulty and potential for success. All the levels are great to play by yourself or with help from another person, and above all, they're rewarding experiences. '#5:' 'Motion controls!' So many people seem to react negatively to Skyward Sword's frequently used motion control mechanic, that's used to control Link's sword and shield, the bug net, etc. Some of this is, I'm sure, out of not being accustomed to the huge interactivity (basically, they're just lazy), but some say that the motion control is just broken. In my experience, though, not only do the motion controld work great, but all the cool purposes they serve make the game so much more interesting! The game even incorporates the incredible bow mechanic from Wii Sports Resort. That is just too epic. My complaint with this is that the combat is incredibly straightforward, with just the swinging in certain directions over and over again. I was expecting at least some of the amazing combat tactics from Twilight Princess that made the experience of fighting so exhilarating. I'm not complaining too much about this, but I really missed the large amount of options you had in a fight. '#4: The Bazaar' At first glance, you'd probably be shocked that I put the Skyloft Bazaar so high up on my list, but you'll understand it if you think of the Bazaar as a whole. You can get Health, Stamina, Invincibility, Air, and Revitalizing Potions at Luv and Bertie's Shop, you can get items and new shield types at the item store, you can check items, and best of all, you can upgrade some of the special tools you already have, including shields, once you get a certain amount of collectibles. The reason I like this so much is because it gets rid of the tedious need to hunt for shops that only sell about 8 completely varying items, just to get even the smallest thing. Plus, the fact that you can upgrade your equipment is nothing to complain about... '#3: The new Zelda' One interesting thing about Skyward Sword is the entirely new direction it took with its characters. Zelda now plays a new role not as a princess, but as a normal young lady who happens to be the daughter of not even the mayor, but the headmaster of the Knight Academy where aspiring Knights of Skyloft go to learn. Not only that, but in addition to having a sharp mind, she's also the sweetest character in any Zelda game. Instead of her being the girl you have to save, Zelda becomes the girl you want to save. I think this development is a fantastic one and it's easily one of my favorite things about Skyward Sword. '#2: The new Link' If it's even possible, the only thing I like more than Skyward Sword's new interpretation of Zelda is its new interpretation of Link. I think the best description of this Link is a cross between the lighthearted, expressive Wind Waker Link and the serious, more warlike knight that is Twilight Princess Link. More importantly, the noticeable normality and teenage attitude, but simultaneous kindness of Skyward Sword link is someone who I feel like I can really relate. Basically, this version of Link is someone who I think could be my best friend in real life, and it's the Link I most aspire to be myself. '#1: The Story' Every hardcore Zelda fan has at some point thought up his or her own version of what the correct timeline of the series is. This time around, Nintendo was well aware of the ongoing, raging debate over what the universal timeline is, and has created a genuine prequel to every Zelda game ever created by setting Skyward Sword at a time years before the inception of the kingdom of Hyrule, when the Hylians were still holed up in the Sky and had not yet ventured down to the surface, still believing that all that lay below was a barren wasteland. The idea that the main characters were just discovering the lands that all of us have known for years and years gives us a sense of discovery and almost childlike wonder ourselves, making the game all the more amazing to play. Now, I'm not going to spoil anything for anyone, but you also learn the origin of Ganondorf in the end, making this game the one to set the stage for all the adventures to come. That, my friends, is truly amazing. And so ends another EK Top 10! I thank you all for reading, I encourage you to check out the rest of the wiki, and I encourage you (that's right, you out there) to do your own Top 5's and 10's! So good day, good luck, and good weather! See you! Category:Zelda Category:Top 10